


A Miraculous Drabble Collection

by beyourhero



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien can't draw, Chat likes Mari’s balcony, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, More tags to be added, look golden boy draws like a 5 yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyourhero/pseuds/beyourhero
Summary: A collection of prompts requested on Tumblr.Ch. 1: Chat writes self insert, Marinette finds out.Ch.2: Adrien can't draw to save a life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I’m here with a new drabble that was requested on Tumblr by ommlauts.  
> As always, English isn’t my first language and this piece was unbeta’ed.
> 
> If you have more prompts, send them over @ miitzwrites
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

“ _She closed her eyes, and her soft voice whispered ‘I’ve loved you since the day I met you’”_ Chat read the sentence twice before deciding to strike it off his story. “This doesn’t sound right,” he muttered to himself, “maybe he should make the first move.” He tapped the pen against his head, imagining how Ladybug would react to a love confession. “I’m sure she would think I’m joking.”

“Chat, what are you doing here?”

Marinette’s voice startled her, causing him to jump like a real cat would. “Has anybody told you that it is rude to sneak up on someone like that?” He asked, straightening to feign offense, though he easily smiled at the sight of her.

“It’s rude to sneak into people’s balconies at this hour, you stray cat,” she replied, placing her hands on her hips with a slight annoyed expression, that was quickly replaced with a smile when Chat took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Your balcony is a very inspiring place, Princess, so I came here to…. Eh, to do stuff.”

  
“Stuff? Like ‘weird stuff’ or like ‘stuff you shouldn’t do on patrol’?”

“The second one is correct. But in my defense I finished patrol 30 minutes ago.”

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, frowning, “Are you saying you’ve been here for half an hour and didn’t bother to tell me?”

“To be precise here, I spent 5 minutes verifying that everything was normal from my last spot, that happens to be this building. The other 25 minutes I was doing… stuff.”

“Chat…”

Chat Noir huffed, scratching the back of his head. There was no way he could escape Marinette’s scrutinizing eyes. He could jump off and disappear into the night, but his Princess wouldn’t forget this little stunt. “Okay, fine. But promise me you won’t laugh at me, alright?”

“Unless it is something extremely embarrassing, which I doubt, you know I would never laugh at you, Kitty.” Marinette’s eyes softened, and she took a seat on her chaise, and patted the spot next to her, indicating Chat to come and sit by her side. Reluctantly, Chat nodded, and followed her, grabbing his notepad a little tighter than necessary.

“I like writing,” he began, avoiding her face, “it’s a hobby, and at the same time, it’s therapeutic. You know, an outlet that I actually enjoy, and you balcony has a beautiful view, and I feel good here,” he dared to lift up his eyes to look at her. Marinette didn’t say a word, keeping an expression that invited him to keep talking. “And here comes the embarrassing part. I usually write fanfiction.”

“And what’s the problem with that, Chat?” Marinette asked, honestly curious about where he was going. After a moment of hesitation, Chat handed her his notepad. “It is better if you read it by yourself.”

Marinette read the first sentence of the page, _‘as the evil forces approached our heroes, Chat Noir, bravely, took his Lady into his arms, taking her to a safer place. “I will protect you with my life,” he said, and Ladybug blushed, giving her cheeks a fantastic scarlet tint’._ She gaped, but composed herself immediately, but her reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Chat, who observed her intently.

“Is it that bad?” He whispered his question, looking at his hands on his lap. “N-no, it’s not. It’s great, I mean, good, I mean,” Marinette stammered, feeling suddenly nervous. She was used of the constant attention of the people who admired her as Ladybug. The Ladyblog had a forum dedicated to fanfiction (where she learned that the term “ladynoir” and “hurt/comfort” came hand in hand) (also, why did people assume that her name was Bridgette?), but to know that her partner was one of those fans, made things a little awkward.

“I know self insert is frowned upon among the fandom,” she heard him talking again, and turned her attention to him, “but there's so little about Chat where he is actually the hero,” a blush crept up on his cheeks, as he softly added, “It's true that Ladybug is the real hero, but it's disheartening to see how many people see me as her sidekick.”

“Don't say that again, Chat Noir,” he gulped at the mention of his super hero full name. ‘shit, I'm in trouble.’

“You are just as important as Ladybug is! Without you, she couldn’t stop the akumas or help people. So don’t ever belittle yourself!” Marinette extended her hand towards Chat’s head, to scratch behind his ear, a spot that relaxed him. He leaned into her touch and sighed, “And you are quite talented, Chat. I’m sure lots of fans wait for your updates.”

He beamed at her, taking her hand to nuzzle her palm. “Thanks, Princess. That means a lot. Especially coming from the next fashion icon Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Oh, shut it, Chat,” a soft pink adorned her cheeks as she looked away. Pleased, Chat stood up and took his notepad with him. “Alright, Princess. I think this old cat will leave you to rest,” he bowed, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

“See you around, kitty,” Marinette waved at him, as he disappeared into the obscure sky.

Oooo

Next time Chat visited Marinette’s balcony, he found a plate with cookies and a glass of milk, with a note that read: ‘ _A snack for my favorite writer. M.’_

And a week later, when Adrien was scrolling down the Ladyblog fanfiction section, a new addition caught his attention, “The cat’s meow”. Adrien read the first paragraphs, glad to see that this piece had Chat Noir as the main character.

“This one is pawtanstic, they even get my amazing puns right!” He exclaimed, but Plagg, as usual, busied himself eating his cheese. 


	2. Adrien can't draw to save a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adrien can't draw for shit but also always draws lb anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little prompt is the kind of content I needed after the latest update of What Makes Us Stronger.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it!   
> Feel free to send me more prompts here or at tumblr @ miitzwrites, i'll do my best to deliver!

Classes were over, and Marinette headed to the lockers to get her things before having lunch with Alya. The week was almost over, and only one akuma had ruined it, so thus far, her week had been pretty uneventful.

“Adrien isn’t coming, right? Because I told Nino I’d be busy with my girl.”

“Nah, Adrien is having lunch with Nino. With a little bit of luck, we won’t bump into each other again.”

After revealing their identities, things got better and more relaxed than Marinette could have ever expected. Adrien and she were -finally- dating, and Alya and Nino made a pair made in heaven when they worked alongside Chat Noir and Ladybug. Without a doubt, their help was priceless, especially now that Hawkmoth sent off fiercer akumas.

“Let’s just pray Hawkmoth doesn’t decide that today is a good day to come out and play.”

Marinette laughed at that, and she opened her locker. She gathered her books, and from one of them, fell a piece of paper that Alya caught midair. “Aww, this is adorable! Why my fans don’t send me sweet letters or drawings?” Alya exclaimed, “When did you save a little boy, by the way? I don’t recall any recent events.”

“What are you talking about.- Oh….” Marinette took the drawing from Alya’s hands, and a pink blush crept up on her face. The drawing wasn’t exactly from a fan. And much less from a small boy.

She chewed her lip. “It’s not a fan letter, Alya.” Alya raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation when Adrien came into view, wrapping his arm around Marinette’s shoulders, and kissing her temple. “Good evening, ladies.”

“Marinette, you said he wasn’t coming!”

“Relax, babe,” Nino arrived just in time, with a silly grin on his face as he leaned down to place a small kiss on her cheek. “Adrien forgot his History book. That’s it, I promise.”

“Yeah, we’re having a bro time, or whatever Nino called it.” Adrien noticed the piece of paper on Marinette’s hands, and a wide smile made its way to his lips. “Aww Princess, you kept my drawing in your book! I thought you’d lost it.”

“Wait a minute…. Did you draw it?” Alya grabbed the paper from her friend’s hands, examining it closely. She held back a snort and only shook her head, giving it back to Marinette. “It’s cute.”

“I know! Marinette is the artist in this relationship, but I try, too,” Adrien had this goofy grin on his face that made him look more adorable -if that was even possible-, than usual. Marinette sighed, and folded the paper to tuck it away. She closed her locker, “I’m all set,” she stood on her tiptoes to give Adrien a sweet kiss on the corner of his lips. “See you later, Chaton.”

Adrien winked at her and waved at Alya. “See you tonight, babe!” Alya told Nino, and he gave her a thumbs up.

Once they were alone, Alya couldn’t help the well-intentioned laugh that slipped through her lips. “Shut up,” Marinette muttered, blushing a darker shadow than before.

Her boyfriend/super hero partner was a lot of things. A good student, a model son, an excellent hero. He knew Chinese, he practiced fencing, and he played the piano and drums like a pro. But when it came to drawing…. Well, let’s just say he couldn’t draw to save a life.

 


End file.
